Dragon's Curse
by MononokeHime
Summary: Begins after the attack on Fanelia. Folken must make a life-altering decision that could change the fate of Gaea PLEASE R/R!!! critiques welcome
1. Default Chapter

Alright, basic explanation for this fic: Begins after Zaibach's attack on Fanelia, I won't say anymore, because I want it to be a surprise. (major plot alterations here FYI)  
  
Please R/R, I'm a writer in training. Criticism is welcome, but please no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters, not even poor Folken  
  
Chapter One: News of the Battle  
  
  
  
Folken slowly made his way down the dimly-lit hallway in his fortress. No sound emanated from his footfalls as he walked, only the slight hissing of the hem of his cloak sliding along the floor. The only light came from torches which glowed a sickly yellow, flickered, and cast erie, twisted forms of his shadow on the Vione's walls.  
  
His face was stone-like, eyes half-closed as he drew ever closer to the Melef Hangar Where Dilandau was to give his report. The dragonslayers had just now returned from the surprise attack on Fanelia, and Folken was none to eager to hear of the results.  
  
He clenched his fist under his cloak, wanting to cry out, to release himself from the guilt laying heavily on his soul. But his face remained an impenetrable shield of forced indifference. his step constant, never missing a beat.  
  
When he entered the hangar he immediately spotted Dilandau, who was making his feelings well-known as he screamed at the cowering slayers.  
  
"And another thing!"  
  
"Crack!!" His hand colliding with the unfortunate Chesta's face echoed loudly off the high walls and ceiling.  
  
"If I ever see any of you make a careless mistake like that again, your ass will be mine! Understood?!" Dilandau scowled as his men, cold fire burning in his crimson eyes.  
  
"YES SIR!!" They all answered at once, even Chesta, whose cheek was beginning to develop a blotchy purple bruise.  
  
As Folken came down the steps to meet with them, the slayers snapped to attention, except Dilandau who simply glared at his commander with a bored expression.  
  
"I suppose you want your report now, Strategos?" Dilandau asked dauntingly.  
  
"Folken looked down at the boy, expressionless as always. "Yes, Dilandau. Give me a brief report now; I will expect a full one to be in my hands by tomorrow evening. "  
  
The boy's eye twitched at this, he seemed throughly annoyed at having to complete such a task.  
  
Folken sighed and closed his eyes, working with Dilandau was never easy, and he was definitely not in a state to effectively hide his frustration. "Give me a brief summary of the battle, mostly I just need to know about the outcome."  
  
Dilandau smiled wryly. "Well, Strategos, we used the stealth cloaks as your recommended and made it into the country without them even knowing we were there. There was very little resistance, I'm wondering why Dornkirk even considered them a threat." As he talked Dilandou waves his hand around in the air carelessly, and Folken had to resist a strong urge to smack the little monster.  
  
"You say 'little resistance'. Does that mean that there was some?"  
  
Dilandau smirked and ran a few fingers through his sliver locks. "Yes, well, if you could really call it 'resistance', I'd more call it mass suicide."  
  
Folken was loosing his patience, his nerves were already stretched far too thin. "Dilandau, kindly leave your opinions to yourself. Was there anything peculiar about the battle?"  
  
"Well, surprisingly, yes." Dilandau leaned against the railing of the platform and stared into space. "There was a strange white guymelef."  
  
Folken's eyes widened at this. *Van...........* He calmly continued, "Were you able to capture it?"  
  
"Capture it? There was no need, the pilot had very little skill. He went down without much of a fight. I doubt anyone could've survived something like that." Dilandau chuckled to himself.  
  
Folken's whole body went numb as the shock settled in *VAN! NO!!!*  
  
Folken stood in a daze, too shocked to react. Then anger took hold. He forgot all about keeping his head about him, about keeping his guard up. None of it mattered, that little bastard had crossed the line for the final time.  
  
He seathed in his anger until it seemed it would burn him alive, then in a flash his right arm shot out from under his cloak. His claw-like fingers wrapped themselves around Dilandau's slender neck and squeezed hard, drawing little rivers of blood where their ends poked into his snow- white skin.  
  
Dilandau's face was one of shock, his eyes bulged and his mouth opened and closed uselessly like that of a stranded fish as he struggled to breath. He tried to speak, but all that came out were barely audible squeaks and wheezes.  
  
Folken's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back in a snarl as he lifted Dilandau off the ground. His voice was deep and deadly through his teeth, stinging with every word. "Tell me, Dilandau, do you like feeling pain? Do you like suffering as you have made others suffer?" With that he let go, allowing the boy fall to the cold metal floor.  
  
Folken's senses came back to him and he was suddenly aware of the eerie and shocked silence of the hangar, all eyes were on him. Without another word to slayers, without even dismissing them, he retreated quickly up the stairs and back to his private quarters.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
"Lord Dilandau!? Are you okay, sir?" Miguel was kneeling next to Dilandau, attempting to bring him around as he had passed out after being released from Folken's iron grip.  
  
As he slowly came to, Dilandau looked up at the Slayer and growled. "Get away from me you imbecile!" "Slap!!"  
  
Albatou rose on shaky legs, one hand absent-mindedly stroking the punctures left by Folken's claws. His voice was low, hardly a whisper, "He WILL pay...." The blood-lust in his eyes was unmistakable, and there depths almost seemed to boil with their thirst.  
  
The Dragonslayers were backing up slowly now, each gripped in their own horrible vision of how their commander's wrath would fall on them .  
  
He was trembling in his rage now, spit bubbling out of the corners of his mouth. "FOOLL-KEN!!! YOU'LL PAAAY!!!" With that he fell back to his knees and stroked his neck, the fires of insanity clearly lit in his widened eyes.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
  
  
Folken sat hunched over on the edge of his bed, both hands covering his face, to conceal his pain. A single tear slipped form between his fingers, sparkling in the lamplight until in landed silently in his lap.  
  
A candle was lit on his desk, a single light that he wished would snuff itself out. No longer could he bare to be in the light, not where all could see his betrayal.  
  
"Lord Folken?"  
  
Folken raised his head and was face to face with Naira, one of his two most loyal servants.  
  
Okay, its not like I don't like Dilly, he's my second fav character. And I realize some of you may see Folken's actions as being very OOC, but this is simply my interpretation of what might happen in such a situation. Please REVIEW!! 


	2. Unwelcome memories

Please review if you read, I need to know if anyone is actually interested in this, thanx. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of its characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Unwelcome Memories  
  
  
  
Folken looked into the cat-woman's wide and worried periwinkle eyes and blinked a few times to hide the tears in his own eyes. He tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. "Yes, Naria, what is it?"  
  
Naria knelt next to his feet, and then sat on the floor and gently laid her head in his lap. "You seem troubled, Lord Folken. Just name what Eriya and I can do to help and we'll do it. Anything for you, Lord Folken."  
  
Folken smiled sadly at this, at placed a hand on her head. "Naria, you and Eriya do so much already. Don't trouble yourself with this, I will be fine." He ran a few fingers lovingly through her lavender locks. "Go on now, get some sleep. I need you and your sister in peak condition in case your services are needed.."  
  
Naria looked at him questioningly, then rose, bowed deeply . She quickly left, closing the heavy iron door behind her with a deafening scream of its rusty hinges.  
  
Folken sighed, tracing an idle finger over the border between the flesh of his chest and that accursed, twisted mockery of an arm. It had always served as a reminder of his failure, of a life that he lived through his memories and dreams. Now it seemed an extension of his soul; knotted and cold, sucked dry of life and remaining still to taunt him of what once was and can never be again.  
  
*If only I hadn't been to quick to let my guard down........ If only I had hit the dragon more precisely........ If only I hadn't lived......*  
  
For days, weeks, months, even years after that fateful day he had criticised and tortured himself in such a manner. It went on like that until his spirit could take no more, until he broke under his own constant stream of tauntings and doubt. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
He held his breath and closed his tear-filled eyes, feeling the cold blade of his sword pressed close to his jugular. There he froze, sprawled in the corner of his room like a wretched doll thrown down by a child in a tantrum. He daren't open his eyes, for fear that sanity would take hold and his mission be suddenly canceled.  
  
His hand began to tremble, then shake, and then it let go, letting the sword fall to the floor and land with and awkwardly loud clang. He curled into a ball, grasping his knees and weeping bitterly.  
  
When all had settled, his tears stopped flowing, and it was then that he made his resolution. Alone, in his dimly-lit room, young Folken made a pact with himself.  
  
"If emotion and feeling the world around oneself are the roots of sadness and despair, one need only block them out to be at peace. I will take this road."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
He awoke from the memory as if from a trace and found himself in total darkness; the candle had gone out . Folken tentatively dabbed at the cold beads of sweat on hid forehead with an unsteady hand while he searched with the other for his striker.  
  
He lifted the striker from its usual place on the book shelf and began to blindly grasp at the air above his desk, hoping he would come in contact with the elusive candle, or at least his oil lamp. He finally found it, lightly squeezed the striker repeatedly until the sparks caught on the wick and the flame sprung to life.  
  
Folken winced at the sudden presence of light, but found himself unable to look away from the flame itself. He'd always been more comfortable with darkness since the accident, it was so much easier to hide in the shadows. Now, it wasn't that light bothered him, simply that it allowed for one to see what one might not want to see. Now, with his heart shattered, its cold walls could not longer block out what he did not wish to see; and the candle's flame was a cruel reminder. He hadn't felt true pain in so long......  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Dilandau sat perched on his throne, a goblet of wine precariously balanced in his trembling right hand. He stared with unseeing eyes into the gloom before him, thoughts of revenge, murder, and the letting of blood bouncing off the twisted walls of his mind . His eye twitched.  
  
"Umm.... excuse me, Lord Dilandau?" Chesta meekly kneeled before his master, expecting no less than the harshest of replies.  
  
Dlandau growled and threw the goblet at his subordanant, splashing wine all over the poor boy's head and neck . The glass hit his shoulder with a quite audible clang , richoceted off his armor, and rolled into the corner.  
  
"Gaaah!! What is it now?!" He stood above the cowering soldier, face set in a snarl and hand draw back ready to slap the boy if he felt the whim to do so.  
  
Chesta kept his face to the ground, the pungent red liquid dripping down his forehead. "W-well sir, I was sent to give you message form General Adelphis." He swallowed hard. "Also to make sure you were okay, after the, " he paused and braced himself for a beating, "Incident today, sir.  
  
"WHAT?!? OKAY?! HOW COULD YOU KNOW OF HOW I SUFFER?!!" His eyes blazed with anger as his fist colided with Chesta's already bruised cheek.  
  
Chesta was thrown backwards by the blow, but quickly recoved and was once again kneeling before Dilandou, his voice small and desperate. "I'm- I'm sorry, sir, please forgive me!"  
  
"GET OUT!!! I WILL SEND FOR YOU WHEN I WISH TO HEAR YOUR LITTLE MESSAGE!" He drew his fist back again, ready to further convince the little worm if necessary.  
  
Chesta quickly scrambled to his feet, which was difficult on the slippery stone floor, and bowed deeply. "Y-yes sir." Then he was gone, leaving in a flash to aviod more of his Lord's abuse.  
  
Dilandau sat back down slowly, laughing maniachly as images of what he considered to be Folken's imminant death danced like players in a carnival before his eyes. Revenge would come soon, and oh how sweet it would taste.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I added on to the chapter, hopefully at least one person will read it. Please PLEASE review, I worked hard on this and critiques are always welcome! Note to all Chesta fans: Sorry about the "little worm" comment. I like Chesta, feel sorry for the poor guy, I was looking at him from Dilandau's point of view. 


	3. Fateful Decision

I'm gonna keep adding on to this story even if no one's reading it. But if you are reading this PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne or its characters (pouts because she doesn't own Folken)  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................... Chapter 3 : Fateful Decision  
  
  
  
The corridor was horribly dim, lit only by the small lantern he carried, and the air stale from years of the passage's disuse. Folken inhaled deeply to steady himself then lapsed into a coughing fit which he quickly muffled with his cloak. Although it was extremely unlikely that anyone could hear him, he wished to take no chances.  
  
Dressed from head to toe in black, he quickly wound his way through the forgotten passages of the Vione. The corridors themselves were built as a back way to the melef hangars should the floating fortress ever come under siege However, no one had dared to challage the Ziabach Empire in such a manner since its rise to power; and so were basically unknown to most of the personnel working there. The commanding officers of the fortress didn't even bother to brief new soldiers on their existence anymore. Folken however knew them quite well. He knew every inch of the Vione as well as he had known the Fanelian Castle in his youth.....  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
"Wow, Folkie.... How'd ya do that?" Van's burnt-sienna eyes were wide with the wonder only small children can posess as the wall swung upon before him.  
  
Folken smiled and tousled Van's unruly black locks. "Nothing to it really. There are all kind of secret passages hidden in the walls of the castle; you just gotta know where to look."  
  
Van stared with awe into the narrow passage before him, scratching his head. "So...where's it go to? I mean, it does go some where, right?" He tilted his head back as far as it would go and looked questioningly at his much taller sibling.  
  
"Of course, Van. I think this one goes to the kitchen.....," He paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Or was it the one in the library that went to the Kitchen....Hmmm."  
  
Van's eyes sparkled with delight as he balled his little fists up. "You mean I could sneak tastes of Meridal's pies without getting fussed at?" He stuck his chubby little arms out like he was flying and raced in the rough maw of a doorway, his laughter echoing off the low stone walls. "WHEEEEEE!!! HERE I GOOO!!!"  
  
Folken reached out to grab the collar of his shirt, but to no avail. "NO, VAN! WAIT! YOU"LL GET LOST!!" He called after the boy, then sighed knowing it would do no good. "Father is not going to be happy with me." With that he ran into the corridor after his little brother, grabbing a candle forn a nearby table, and pleading with Van to come back as he too disappeared in the darkness.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
A single tear dripped down Folken's face and he wiped it away bitterly. His brother's ghost seemed to be haunting him already, punishing him for his betrayal, cursing him for the atrocities he could very well have stopped, or at least delayed enough to save the lives of his people. His people.... , not for what seemed like an eternity had he thought of them as such.  
  
Folken lightly ran his fingers over a section in the wall before him, touching the stones in a very careful and precise manner. Three of the stones gave way and a section of the wall swung open, grating on the floor as it did rumble far too loud for Folken's purposes. It was foolish to think that his latest action hadn't been noticed by someone; but with all the noise in the Hangars themselves it was slightly possible that his presence was still unknown or simply dismissed as a mechanic's blunder.  
  
He peered cautiously through the newly opened doorway, saw that none was present and slipped into the hallway, closing the stone portal as quietly as he could behind him. He was just outside the Dragonslayer's hangar now, and with luck, it would be as vacant as the corridor in which he now stood. With a deep breath, and a touch of the hilt of his sword for good luck, Folken cracked open the door and slid his way in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Man, this is really gonna be long if I don't lengthen the chapters quite a bit. I just wanted to get this posted in hopes that someone would see I had updated and read it. PLEEEASE REVIEW!! I'll be your best friend!! No seriously, I'd love to know how i'm doing. So far I haven't gotten any feed back at all. More up soon! 


	4. Flight to Nowhere

Alright, the plot's gonna start picking up here. I'll try anyhow. If anyone has any suggestions or comments about my writing style or the story itself go ahead and let me know. But please no flames, this is my first Esca fic. Chapters might come a little slow though, very tired lately.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters, so don't sue my broke ass!  
  
  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Chapter 4 : Flight to Nowhere  
  
  
  
Naria stopped suddenly and held out her hand to alert her twin. Her large ears twitched as she struggled to focus in on what ever was making the dim scratching she had picked up. They had made it to where their guymelefs were almost completely unnoticed, but the sound troubled her. It was emanating from down the hall.  
  
"I hear it too, sister." Eriya hissed in her ear. "Hurry, and lets get inside; Lord Folken said to avoid being seen."  
  
Naria carefully slid the door open and the twins slipped in undetected and quickly closed the door. Moments later a hunched over figure clothed in deepest crimson came slinking past the very spot where they had stood; his sword held straight out with taut muscles of his arms and occasionally scraping the walls as he swayed from side to side.  
  
"Fooolkeeeen..." The name hissed out with breath that was heavy with the scent of wine. He cackled softly to himself as the world spun before his glazed eyes. He sheathed his sword and continued down the hall, laughing hysterically; but his laughter carried no warmth.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Folken stared fixatedly at the alsiedes towering before him, his brow furrowed deeply. In the present low light, the guymelef had taken on the look of a demon shrouded in red. It seemed to mock him standing there in all of its glory; offering visual proof that his only true homeland had been to weak to match its greatness.  
  
He pulled back the hood of his cape and sighed quietly. Hesitating now would be fool hearty; and he hadn't time to spend mulling over the situation. He stepped up to the melef pressed a few buttons, and waited for the hatch to open. The hatch popped open with a hiss and slid quietly to a stop on its hinges.  
  
He walked quickly to one of the Hangar's main control panels and pulled to switch that would open the hanger door and sprinted back to the waiting guymelef, pulling himself up and inside in one swift movement.  
  
As soon as the hatch was closed he latched himself in, a look of complete resolve crossed his shadowed face. Fate had chosen this destiny for him, and he would comply.  
  
The hangar door rolled open, retracting with a loud menagerie of mechanical groans, clicks, and a grating that sent vibrations through the floor of the hangar itself.  
  
"No doubt the guards will be here any moment to check out the source of the disturbance." Folken sighed and pursed his lips stubbornly. "No more hesitation."  
  
He then made his way to the hangar's now open door, the suit feeling heavy and awkward about him. It had been quite some time since he actually piloted one of them. He stared down at the distant treetops below the Vione's floating mass, their leaves bathed in purest sliver by the moon's light. The world seemed to have gone cold with the fall of night, all color was drained from the land and a gusty wind pushed against the Alsiedes nearly throwing him off balance. He could feel it rush over his skin even from within the over-sized suit of armor.  
  
He began to whistle quietly to himself, a song of his youth, a song his mother had sung to him as a child. Her gentle voice echoed through his mind as the melody flowed through his lips, and he felt himself falling. He could feel gravity beckoning him downward, could see the ground fast approaching, and yet he made no move to convert the melef to fight mode.  
  
He eyes widened and his primal urge to survive got the better of him as he pulled the lever and sailed easily over the tops of the trees, the bottom of the suit nearly scraping their highest branches. Death had been close, but it phased him not. Death placed no fear in him, in his soul that had lost reason for that fear so long ago. Death was simply a pleasure he could not afford, not yet  
  
Folken searched the forest for a clearing, found one, and landed roughly in a tangle of thick undergrowth. It would be harder to spot him if he traveled on foot. He just couldn't stand to be inside the cursed war tool any longer, not inside the metal monster who not so long ago could have been caked in his brother's blood.  
  
It was cool enough that eve to send goose bumps prickling their way up his arm and chest, even through his heavy black cloak. A night bird called out forlornly from a nearby branch, its song wilting and wild. Folken could see another break in the trees about 50 yards away; a path that had fallen into disuse.  
  
He stepped on the forest trail, unstrapped the staff he had placed on his pack, and with a heavy heart, began his journey to a land that was no more; a flight to no where.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
  
  
Oye, sorry if that took a long time. I've been feeling sick lately. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. A Chance Meeting

Note: sorry for the inconsistency in how I spell the Chars. names. Spell check always highlights the names so I usually ignore them, and when I'm writing I usually don't pay much attention to spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or its characters, so there!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : A Chance Meeting  
  
  
  
The door to Folken's chambers was unlocked. Dilandau peered suspiciously into the darkness before him; Folken's door was never unlocked. Well, perhaps he should just count himself lucky that that fool of a commander was letting his guard slip.  
  
He slipped inside and let the door close softly behind him; then proceeded to blindly make his way to the sleeping chamber. There was no light anywhere in the room save the tiny bit that seeped in from the crack under the door. Dilandau then proved his lack of night vision and lack of sobriety by getting one of his legs tangled on the edge of a chair and falling gracelessly to the floor.  
  
Grumbling countless curses and rubbing his newly bruised shin, he managed to somehow get up again and feel his way to the bedroom. Once again, the door was unlocked; this time it was also open. In a drunken daze, Dilandou tottered in, hand on the hilt of his sword, cackling quietly to himself.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
"Dammit! Damn it all!" Eriya hissed between her teeth.  
  
Their guymelefs had still not been repaired since their last battle. They stood leaning against the wall for support, their mechanical insides hanging out like the entrails of a gutted fish.  
  
"What do we do now? Surely Lord Folken has left already." Naria whispered urgently.  
  
Eriya shook her head. "I don't know. We could try and take two melefs from another hangar," she sighed. "But that wouldn't work, we'd be seen and ultimately questioned. So now I suppose we wait....."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Folken walked slowly down the uneven trail, using his staff to steady himself; certain questions plaguing his mind. Why hadn't the girls joined him yet? No matter, Fanelia was still a long way off and if he knew the twins, they'd find him easily.  
  
It was early morning, and a tinge of grey was beginning to touch the horizon; he'd been walking for about two hours. The beauty around him brought him no solace, however. He was surrounded by life, a forest in perfect harmony, in the past this would have moved him deeply.  
  
Folken sighed and ran his fingers through his untamed sea foam locks. Perhaps he should have just flown in the melef after all. It would take him several more hours to reach the Fanelian border, and that left plenty of time for his mind to over flow with the self doubt that was already taking root. First Fanelia had been his home, then Zaibach, but now he was without either because of a sudden and perhaps fool hearty decision. Maybe it wasn't too late, he could turn back..........  
  
He shook his head violently, his face suddenly set in a stubborn scowl. That kinds of thinking could not be tolerated if he was to succeed. His stomach suddenly gurgled loudly, and Folken was reminded that he hadn't eaten since dinner the evening before. His ruddy brown eyes searched his surroundings for a suitable resting place, and soon found one. A Dried up stump beneath a rather large sycamore caught his eye, and soon he was seated upon it, munching on the travel bread and dried fruit he had brought as a part of his provisions.  
  
He was nearly finished, and about to sling his pack back onto his shoulder when the crack of a twig snapping in half reached his ears. Folken leapt up form his seat and drew his sword in a blinding flash of sliver. His eyes darted anxiously around him, searching the spaces between the ancient trees and tangled underbrush for any kind of movement. Again a sound, this time the rustling of footsteps on dry leaves; no animal was stalking him, those footsteps were quite human.  
  
"Hullo! I know someone is there! If you come in peace, show yourself!" Folken's heart beat heavy in his chest, but his exterior was cool and calm as ever. He waited with drawn breath, muscles tensed and prepared to defend himself if it became necessary.  
  
Moments later a lithe, thin form stepped shakily from behind a nearby tree. The girls eyes were Widened in fear, her body half limp from exhaustion.. She took a few steps forward and then retreated quickly, studying him carefully to determine if he was a threat. She backed against the tree and stared at him from beneath the strands of her short-cropped dirty blond hair; her breath coming in short audible gasps.  
  
"Pl-please don't hurt me, " She pleaded meekly, "I'm lost and I thought you might be able to help me."  
  
Folken sheathed his sword and frowned as he looked the girl over. She had obviously been through quite an ordeal, cuts and bruises decorated her face and legs. Her bangs were drenched in sweat, as though she had been running; but from whom or from what ? He raised an eyebrow as he studied her clothing, it was like nothing he had ever seen on Gaea and it was badly stained with mud presumably obtained from a nasty spill, perhaps during a hasty retreat.  
  
He relaxed and re-seated himself on the stump. "You needn't worry, I have no intention to harm you. But I am wondering what you were doing sneaking around like that. I've never seen anyone like you, where are you from, young miss?"  
  
The girl shook her head feebly and collapsed in a heap, staring blankly at the ground.  
  
Folken had a feeling there was a long explanation ahead. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
  
  
Dilandau awoke to a loud and urgent pounding that echoed the painful pounding in his head. The world was blurry as he opened his bloodshot eyes and it took him a moment to comprehend his current situation  
  
*What the hell....... FOLKEN YOU SNIVELING RAT!!* The events from the night before suddenly came back to him and his inner rage was dangerously close to boiling over. Revenge had been so Close...... or so he had thought.  
  
He sat up slowly on Folken's bed and clenched his teeth as his head pulsated with agony, it felt as though his skull would explode like an over- ripe pumpkin. He vaguely heard the entrance to the chambers creak open and quickly hid what remained of Folken's pillow to hide his real reason for being there. He had slashed it to bits with his sword, fully expecting Folken's head to be slashed along with it.  
  
A Zaibach soldier cautiously entered the bedroom, an oil lamp in his right hand, and kneeled in a sign of respect "Lord Folken? Are you there, my lord?"  
  
Dilandau looked the man over with disgust. * Lowly messenger, just common Zaibach cannon fodder* "Your "dear" Lord Folken isn't here, worm, "he sneered. "I came looking for him myself and found his chambers unlocked and empty."  
  
"Oh, Lord Dilandou, sir, do you know were I might find him? Lord Dornkirk needs to speak with him."  
  
Dilandau rose, a scowl wrinkling his boyish features into the face of a monster. "Imbecile! Do you think I would be here if I knew?!" He stormed out of the room, roughly knocking the messenger to the floor, and slamming the chamber door on his way out.  
  
A guttural scream of rage filled the halls of the floating fortress that morning, then was replaced by an uncomfortable silence. *Let the bastard run! I'll hunt him down like the sniveling coward he is! Folken, you are nothing but prey to me now*  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................  
  
Was it destiny that brought this strange girl before him? Folken sat deep in thought, the girls words repeating endlessly in his head. There could be no doubt in his mind, in he who so believed in the power of fate.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" The girl called to him uneasily, probably taking his silence for anger or discomfort. Her eyes were almost too much to bare, looking past his cold and polished exterior to the very heart of who he was. Never had he seen such eyes.  
  
He smiled weakly, so weakly it could barely be noticed except by the keen eye. "No, not at all. I have some explaining to do myself. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi, you say you met the king of Fanelia, yes?"  
  
The girl cleared her throat and twiddled her fingers uncomfortably. "Well, yes, but when I first met him he was still prince."  
  
Folken looked away and gazed off into the trees, her stare was just too much to handle. "I see....... Lets just say I knew the king personally once and I heard what happened to his country. I was on my way to aid the Fanelian people in anyway I could when I came across you." Folken stood, approached Hitomi and crouched down next to her. "It must have been terrible what you went through. Do you feel fit enough to travel with me?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him questioningly. "You'd really let me come with you?"  
  
"Of course, it would be cruel to simply leave you here. And if what you say is true, about the visions, you could prove to be very helpful in my mission." He stuck out his hand to help her up. "Will you come with me?"  
  
The light in her face disappeared suddenly with Folkens last words. "I - I want to, you see, I'm just so tired. I haven't stopped for rest since last night."  
  
Folken nodded apologetically. "Of course, how selfish of me. I wasn't thinking of the long trek it must have been to get here, especially for someone who doesn't know the land. I do hesitate to stop here however. I could carry you for a ways."  
  
A slight blush settled on Hitomi's cheeks. "You'd..... do that for me?"  
  
"I am in a great hurry, and I wouldn't want you to suddenly collapse on the way there."  
  
"You mean, we're going to Fanelia? Do you think that's safe?"  
  
His voice was suddenly colder and distant, making Hitomi shiver. "Whoever launched that attack should be long gone. It would be foolish to stay." Folken pulled the over-sized hood of his cloak back over his head and placed his back towards her. "Climb on."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
I had no idea people were actually reading this thing! I tend to be very critical of myself and my work so I just figured it was bad. Thank you much to everyone to sent a review. I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave; I'm going home for the holidays. If I can find a disk to save it on, I'll try to work on the fic while I'm there, but I'll be gone for about 3 weeks starting Dec 17th.  
  
Again, the reviews are much appreciated, and I'll answer some of the questions for ya. Yes, it was Dilandau's Guymelef (man is he gonna be pissed!). The situation with the twins will be cleared up, but I don't want to say anything yet so it'll be a surprise. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes, my spell check doesn't always catch them and I'm usually to involved with the story to notice when I misspell a word. (I suck at spelling, and my typing could use some work .) - MononokeHime  
  
Note: went back through all the chapters and corrected the spelling mistakes, think I got them all. Man do I feel like a ditz, Its been so long since I've watched the series, and I've seen the names spelled so many different ways, I forgot how the were actually spelled. Thank you to the reviewer who set me straight on that. Hope to get the chapter up soon, but I'm scampering to get my holiday shopping done. 


	6. Dark Reflections

Okay, thank you thank you for the reviews!! And oh yeah, Folken lovers unite! Admit your obsession with the lovable gothic cyborg! Alright, I'm done being a spaz, just had to get that out ^_^. Just a warning : I have a feeling this chapter is going to be very dark and angsty, so be prepared.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, blah blah blah, and all that legal stuff  
  
  
  
Chapter six: Dark Reflections  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late morning and the sun had chased all remnants of the chilly evening back to the gloomy and tangled heart of those ancient woodlands. Every now and again a small, furry creature scurried across their path, a a bird searching for food, but other than that they seemed to be quite alone. They had stopped for a short rest, Folken had told her his shoulders were getting stiff from carrying her.  
  
"I know you're looking at it."  
  
Hitomi was startled out of a daze, watching the metal of his right arm reflect the sunlight as he munched on an apple, and began to blush with embarrassment. "I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare, I've.. just never seem anything like it before."  
  
Folken closed his eyes, and bowed his head slightly. "Its alright, I know it must look strange to you. I lost my real arm a long time ago......" Folken became very quiet then, eyes still closed, the half eaten apple clutched lightly by his claw-like fingers. Minutes later he raised his head and stared at her from beneath his hood with empty, emotionless eyes. "We should get going, only about an hour or so and we'll reach the Fanelian border. Do you feel you can walk on your own?"  
  
She nodded and stood up, looking at the ground beneath her. "I'm sorry, Folken. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
He rose as well and continued to stare at her with the same guarded expression. "You didn't. Lets go."  
  
It didn't take long before the forest began to thin and the ground rose sharply ahead of them. Folken informed her that they were entering the highlands that surrounded the valley Fanelia was built in. The earth was rocky and uneven, the plants of the hearty variety, but flourishing in a healthy green none-the-less. Very few clouds dotted the sky and the sun shone down on them in all its glory.  
  
Within the hour their climb came to an end. They were standing on what appeared to be the edge of a cliff.  
  
Even though Folken made an effort to hide it, Hitomi clearly heard the breath catch in his throat as he gazed down on the ruined paradise. What had once been a beautiful emerald set in the mountains, and veritable sea of color and life was now charred and dead.  
  
Folken could feel tears of rage and guilt building in his eyes and was thankful for the cover of the cloak. All that he had known in his youth, the country he had loved, the palace that had been his home, all destroyed, burnt and crumbled. Through his agony he could hear Van calling to him from the depths of his mind, asking him why, why he had allowed this to happen, why ......  
  
He clenched his fists and stifled a cry of pain and he continued to take in the destruction he had caused, the high winds snapping the rim of the hood against his cheeks. Hitomi was watching him, and he knew this, but he didn't care, it no longer mattered.  
  
Without a word to the girl, or even an acknowledgement he started down a path that was cut into the cliff's side and towards the fallen city  
  
The feel was similar to that of walking over a freshly dug grave as they made their way through the debris-filled streets of Fanelia. Hitomi Shivered. She kept her eyes to the ground, fearful of the horrors she might see if she let her eyes wander.  
  
Folken had not said a word since they had reached the valley, and his silence was beginning to become disturbing. There was a lot more to his story than what he had told her. He was an enigma to be sure, and too many pieces of the puzzle were missing for her to draw any kind of conclusion.  
  
*He seems so troubled,* Hitomi frowned, * He and Van must have been very close......*  
  
Her foot brushed against something solid. Hitomi turned to look and let out a High-pitched scream that shattered the unnatural stillness. She then feel to her knees and began to wretch uncontrollably. Underneath a piled of ashes, burnt timber and debris, a badly scorched body lay sprawled across her path, its mouth frozen in an eternal scream. The scent of cooked flesh still hung in the air and the victim's skin had turned the color of charcoal.  
  
Folken had come to her side the moment he heard her cry out. His expression had seemed to darken my the minute since they had reached Fanelia, and now to accompany that, his face was starkly pale. He helped hitomi to her feet, wrapped his left arm around the trembling girl's shoulders and led her away from the corpse; she buried her face in his cloak and cried quietly.  
  
Don't dwell on it," he commanded, "You'll only upset yourself more." His voice was flat and unbroken, but all was not well with Folken and this could be heard only by the well trained ear. "Perhaps you should wait for me just outside the city, I sense this is too much for you."  
  
Hitomi raised her head, wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.  
  
Folken led her back the way the had come and left her under the blackened remains of a tree. "I'm going to search for survivors..... I'll come back for you." And with that, he was gone.  
  
He proceeded back into the fallen country, taking in all death around him. The charred bodies and decimated buildings, all the result of his nievity. "So this is the result of Dornkirk's policies..... how could I have been so stupid."  
  
Something he caught out of the corner of his eye made Folken freeze mid-stride. It was a hand-made doll, a small child's toy. Barely touched by the fire, it stared at him accusingly with its button eyes, a smile permanently sewn on the rough fabric of its face.  
  
Folken collapsed to his knees and held the doll to his chest, fighting back suffocating waves of regret, he punched the dirt below him with his fist.. He could see it all in his mind, the chaos and destruction happening all over again. He could even imagine the little girl who must have dropped her beloved toy, screaming with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks as her mother carried her away, leaving the doll to burn.  
  
Folken stood and tucked the doll away in his pack with a deep sigh. "Not even the young are immune, war knows no age or innocence."  
  
"Hello?!?" It was faint, but Folken jumped when he heard a voice, probably that of a child, break through the dead silence. "Is someone there?!? Please Help me, I'm trapped!." ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
An airship was docking on the south side of the Vione flanked by many Alsiedes guymelefs that could only be interpreted as guards. It seemed most of the Vione's personnel was there to greet there visitor  
  
I large man dressed in full plate armor stepped out of the ship and the soldiers filling the hanger snapped to attention and reacted in one simultaneous salute. The man had a thick and scraggily brown mustache and beard and his eyes were like black ice, frigid and heartless.  
  
He walked down the carpet that had been unrolled for him accompanied by a few chosen, elite fighters, his scrutinizing eye inspecting every inch of the men assembled. He came to a halt before poor Mallis Reidi, the fortress's commander in Folken's absence, who promptly saluted.  
  
"Lord Adelphos, sir! We welcome you to the floating fortress, Vione."  
  
Adelphos Gein frowned in annoyance. "Whats this all about? I heard something about Strategos missing."  
  
"Yes sir, Lord Folken has gone missing and the entire fortress is in chaos, this is why we called on your assistance, sir. It was a recommendation by Lord Dornkirk. Please, sir, you must be tired, I will show you where you may freshen up." Mallis bowed, then turned and led Adelphos to his temporary quarters.  
  
The general could be vaguely heard mumbling something about his time being wasted as he exited the hangar, and the soldiers breathed a collective sigh of relief. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, just a few notes here. Mallis is a character made up because I have been unable to find any information on who serves directly below Folken. If anyone knows who this person is, feel free to let me know. Hope that wasn't too depressing.  
  
Don't forget to review!!! 


End file.
